Quick connect/disconnect coupling assemblies for small flexible tube applications are known in the art. Such coupling assemblies are utilized for bio-medical applications, convenience handling, beverage dispensing, pneumatic instrument connections, photochemical handling, and many others. Despite the existence of such coupling assemblies, there is a need in the art for a coupling assembly that offers higher flow rates, improved coupling security, simplified operation, positive fluid shut-off when detached, and decreased manufacturing costs.
The information included in this Background section of the specification, including any references cited herein and any description or discussion thereof, is included for technical reference purposes only and is not to be regarded subject matter by which the scope of the invention is to be bound.